


Red Vision

by RedelliaValentinos



Series: Vampire Fics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Eye color changing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Set during Barry's coma, Vampire Cisco, anemia, other vampire powers, very slight tiny AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: The particle accelerator has some slight side effects on Cisco...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeineNCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/gifts).



The first sign of a problem didn't come until after Barry Allen had been brought into Star Labs. It was several weeks after that Harrison noticed it. He was studying data at the controls when he looked up and saw Cisco staring. Not at him, but at a screwdriver. Specifically the handle. The handle was a deep red plastic, and there really wasn't anything special about it. But whatever the reason, Cisco seemed fixated on it. So fixated he had stopped working. His eyes were wide and focused, and for the briefest of moments, they seemed to turn gold.

That was just the first sign. It would be a while before another sign came, and Harrison would almost forget about it when another incident rose some two months later.

Caitlin had gotten a paper cut while rifling through her files. There was a muffled expression of pain and she moved on. It was a paper cut. The world wasn't going to come to a grinding halt just because of it.

But Cisco's attention had been drawn to the tiny, slightly reddened cut. His eyes were locked on it for a good ten minutes before she and Wells caught him staring.

''Sorry!'' He turned away and attempted to focus on another project, grabbing the red handled screwdriver to nibble on and whine in complete disgust. But at the point, Harrison chose to continue watching for the odd behavior.

Now, just a few days later, he was contemplating an experiment. As he laid out two more screwdrivers on the young engineer's workbench, he figured he might have to wait some time for a result. They were both red at the handle, one darker than the other, both darker than the original. The first was have covered in teeth marks. ...quite luckily, Harrison didn't have to wait horribly long for results to come pouring in.

Within a week, Cisco had favored the darkest handled screwdriver for gnawing on. And every time he picked it up and bit at it, he would become visually depressed. He kept hoping for a rich salty flavor to come and never got it. He whined regularly, sometimes getting Caitlin's attention, but he never answered her if she asked what the problem was. Cisco couldn't explain what exactly he craved, just knew that he desired a specific something loaded down with salt.

The test with the screwdrivers was successful, but only in making Harrison further question Cisco's odd behaviors. The teeth marks that permanently decorated the hard plastic were odd and...wrong. They weren't the marks of standard human teeth. Some marks were deeper into the plastic and more refined, and by following the bite pattern, they were very clearly made by the canine teeth.

\-----

Cisco came into work a bit later than usual. His feet were dragging themselves as he made his way into the cortex and he dropped in a chair near the controls. He was tired. Outright exhausted and he couldn't explain why. ''Fucking craving,'' he growled out quietly, to no one in particular. Whatever he needed and wasn't getting was definitely playing a part in his state of fatigue. The steady hum of Dr. Wells' wheelchair came up behind him, so Cisco turned his head to greet him.

''Morning, sir.''

The greeting was a bit...plain. And weakly spoken, like there was a lack of energy, Wells observed. Looking at the engineer further, he could see Cisco had reduced physically. His shirt hung looser than normal, the jeans didn't rest on his legs quite right, either. His normally fair and in Wells' personal opinion, beautiful complexion, was off. Pale. Cisco's skin wasn't showing as much color as it normally did.

''Mr. Ramon, you don't look so well,''Harrison stated flatly, but gently.

Cisco sighed and turned his attention back to the computer. ''I don't feel it, either.''

Harrison studied him carefully. The engineer's movements were slow and shakier than a leaf in a hurricane if he looked at just the right moment. Cisco was shivering, too. He even stopped to unroll his hoodie's sleeves so they would come down and nearly hide his fingers from the world. His fingers...

''Cisco, come here.'' The order was softly placed, but not without a hint of authority. Cisco turned fully around to get up, and Harrison noticed further that his walk was sluggish and drained. He came forward and the elder scientist held out his hand, asking for the other's. The youth blinked in confusion but ever so carefully set his left hand in the open palm...and there it was. Clear as day. Cisco's nail beds were almost as white as snow.

''You're anemic.''

Cisco shrugged, ''Whoopee,'' and moved away to his prior position in the computer chair at the controls.

''It's a concern, Cisco. You're not getting enough iron in your diet.''

The boy just rolled his eyes. From there, he seemed content to let it go. So his iron levels were low. Nothing he can do about it right now. He spared a glance at the med bay, where Barry Allen was lying, still deep in a coma. That has to suck, he thought, especially if you wake up months later and realize how much you missed.

Cisco's focus was turned back to a bright screen as Harrison went into the med bay. He did that a lot. So there really wasn't any need to pay attention to him. Or when he had Caitlin shut and lock the glass door.

''Do we have blood bags?'' he inquired quietly.

Caitlin nodded, but was lost on the need for the question. ''This is an infirmary. I'll be damned if I don't have any. Why?''

''Listen to me carefully. It'll sound odd, but there's method behind it.''

The redhead is all ears, doubtful that Dr. Wells could ask her to do anything that would throw her for a loop.

''Get a bag, blood type doesn't matter, pour it into a mug and put it in a microwave.'' It was a flat order, and he didn't want her to argue. It was necessary. Fixation over the screwdriver handle or anything red, the foreign teeth marks, fixation over her paper cut, briefly golden irises and the anemia, it all added up to a laughable and utterly ridiculous conclusion. Dr. Harrison Wells was a scientist. Fairy tales held no grounds in his world. They never would. Yet, he had to confirm this behavior. And apart from slicing his own palm open, this was the best method he had.

Caitlin stared at him wide eyed. ''That's not odd, that's just... Are you out of your mind? Never mind the request! That'll stink up the room!'' She couldn't come up with a polite way to describe the request itself, so she attacked from another angle.

Harrison gave a wry smile. ''Just do it. When it's done, leave the microwave open, and make yourself scarce. Trust me.'' Was the order really that hard to grasp? Yes, the smell would be most unpleasant to the human sinuses, but he had a hunch it would prove appealing to Cisco.

There was a loud sigh of discontent, but Caitlin went to a cooler and pulled a bag of blood, type AB, apparently, and grabbed her coffee mug from earlier. She rinsed it at the sink, then slowly emptied the blood bag into it, groaning at the cool red liquid staining what was her favorite mug. Harrison watched her, feeling only slightly sympathetic.

''Okay, I'm done. Why do I need to hide, though?'' She stuck the mug in the microwave and set it for two minutes, not wanting to stink up the room too horribly.

''For your own sake, just do it. Bring your tablet, as well.''

\-----

Cisco had tuned everything out. The world was gone to him as he worked, studying numbers that flew across the computer screen in his vision. His shaking fingers were still managing to meet the keys just as swiftly as they normally did. He wasn't about to let his apparent anemia interrupt his day. He was still getting paid, even if he was one of the last two employees in the building. Work still needed to be done.

He was so focused that Dr. Wells' wheelchair slipped by unnoticed. Caitlin followed some minutes later, still without him noticing. And for her, given what Dr. Wells has just asked her do, she's more than willing to am-scray. Neither of them go far, though. Wells stops just outside in the corridor and takes Caitlin's tablet, promptly tapping into the cameras in the infirmary.

''What are you expecting to happen?'' Caitlin asked, uncomfortable with the situation. Heating up blood in a microwave that she regularly used for her coffee twisted her stomach to no end.

''I don't know. Just humor me,'' Harrison answered.

They waited a bit, maybe a few minutes before Cisco slowly came into the med bay, curious and suspicious, sniffing at the air. Through the excellent quality of the camera, Harrison could see a look of raw hunger take over his face and wondered of the engineer's mouth was watering. The youth carefully approached the microwave, as though he were sneaking up on a deadly animal. Cisco finally reached in and took the mug, momentaily staring in confusion and wondering why the hell there was a coffee mug filled with warm blood in the microwave.

Harrison heaved a sigh, getting a tad impatient. It was another agonizing five minutes before Cisco's irises turned gold and he sniffed again at the mug.

He licked his lips and finally tipped the mug towards them, wary of how the contents might taste, even though everybody has tasted blood at least once in their lives. The first sip passed his lips and his knees gave out. Golden eyes rolled back, he was kneeling as he tilted the mug the rest of the way, chugging its contents.

Harrison passed the tablet back to Caitlin. ''That's what I needed.''

''You're kidding me. That'll make him sick!''

Harrison tilted his head and his eyes drifted around in thought. ''I think he'll be fine. Give it a few minutes, then check on him. Check his iron levels, too.''


	2. Chapter 2

''Face it, Cisco, you need it,'' Harrison gently urged. Caitlin nudged a fresh mug forward and the engineer stared at it with a look of nervousness. The blood smelled great and was calling to him. But the whole situation had him unsure of himself. So the mug's grim contents waited for him to drink and satiate his hunger.

''What if I don't get enough from just two cups a day? What happens if I need more?'' He reached for the mug, turning it repeatedly in his hands and feeling the warmth seep into his palms. Caitlin sighed and pulled in her lower lip to think. It was of course, a valid concern. If his body decided it needed more blood, then keeping a steady supply of blood bags was going to prove rather difficult. Someone would get curious about the sudden need for copious amounts of blood.

''We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, two cups a day is sufficient,'' Harrison answered.

Cisco picked up the mug and started sipping. Crimson red smeared a bit on his upper lip and he licked it away. The color was returning to his skin as he drank, gold irises slowly fading to brown as his hunger subsided a bit. ''So I need to drink this everyday. But what are my teeth for? They can't be just for biting, I mean they've gotta have a purpose. Right?''

Caitlin shrugged. ''That doesn't matter right now. Just drink.'' And Cisco went back to sipping the contents slowly, frustrated that the whole thing was being put off. He wanted answers. He wanted them now. Caitlin's heels clicked their way out of the room, leaving the two scientists alone. Harrison eyed him as he stared dispairingly at the reddened mug.

''Something is bugging you,'' he put flatly.

''Yeah, something's bugging me! I don't want sit here with my thumb up at my ass and wait to know what's going on with me! I mean, this isn't normal! I wanna know what happened with the particle accelerator that fucked my whole system up!'' Cisco bluntly replied, almost raising his voice. The near outburst made Harrison pause. Cisco was more rattled by this more than they were.

"I'm sure there's a logical reason for the changes, but we need to take this one step at a time. We can't rush it."

Cisco heaved a breath thick with frustration. His eyes started glowing gold again, so he took another sip from the mug.

It was a pretty shade of gold, Harrison realized. It suited Cisco somehow. They matched his fair skin. Looking down a bit, he saw that the Latino's nail beds were back to their appropriate color. Cisco wasn't shaking anymore from being cold. And as the mug tipped away from his lips, his canines glinted with thick red blood, long and refined for what could only be biting. Cisco licked one fang and sighed, noticing that neither fang receded once he finished the blood. Maybe they were just supposed to be that way, slightly resting on his lower lip when he closed his mouth. It was interesting to Harrison. He almost wanted an x-ray of the engineer's jaw to see how his long canines sat with the other teeth.

''I want pizza,'' Cisco suddenly blurted, then he suddenly felt and looked happy with a toothy grin. Even if the blood on the other fang was still glinting it didn't do much to taint the image. At least he could still enjoy normal food.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are spelling errors, I tried to catch them all. :)
> 
> So. Vampire Cisco. Big surprise. This fic has been in the works for a while, but I stuffed it on the back burner so I could get other stuff done.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, be nice though. :D


End file.
